kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Olympus Coliseum
Olympus Coliseum is a world in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II ; it is based on the 1997 Disney film Hercules. The Coliseum is home to Hercules, Megara and Hades. The theme music for the Coliseum part of the world in both games is, appropriately enough, "Olympus Coliseum". The theme used during the tournaments in the first game is "Go For It!" Setting In the original game, Olympus Coliseum was the smallest world, consisting of three areas: the Coliseum Gates where Sora and his party enter, the Lobby where Phil briefs contestants and keeps the cups of the winners, and the Coliseum itself, where the party competes against various combinations of Heartless, villains, and other characters in the game. The area gains a drastic expansion in Kingdom Hearts II, as the Underworld can now be accessed through the Coliseum Gates. The Underworld Entrance connects the living world to the world of the dead, as well as holding the world's Moogle Shop, a save point, and the Underdrome where Sora can talk to Pain and Panic to gain access to the tournaments there. From there, two paths into the Underworld branch off. The first branch that Sora and his friends can explore leads to Hades domain through the Cave of the Dead. Beginning at the Cave of the Dead: Entrance (where Sora and Auron later fight Cerberus), the party travels down the narrow and meandering Cave of the Dead: Passage before reaching the relatively safe Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber. From there, the party traverses the ledges and cliffs of the Valley of the Dead before reaching Hades' Chamber. Later in the story, the second path opens and allows the group to enter the Underworld Caverns. After going down through the Underworld Caverns: Entrance, the party goes through the twisting Underworld Caverns: The Lost Road, which in turn leads to the Underworld Caverns: Atrium. After an encounter with Demyx, the party passes through to The Lock, where Meg can be rescued and a boss battle with Pete takes place. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'' In a screenshot of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Terra, Ven, and Master Xehanort are all seen in Olympus Coliseum. It is known Hercules is a Party Member to either Terra, Ven or Aqua it is confirmed he is a party member but not confirmed to be with one of the three protagonists. ''Kingdom Hearts'' When Sora first enters the Coliseum, Phil, who is busy preparing for the games, mistakes him for Hercules. When his mistake is revealed, Phil allows Sora to enter the trials. Though Sora passes, Phil won't let him enter the games. Disappointed, Sora exits, only to be met by Hades, who grants him an entry pass for the preliminaries. Sora then has to go through many preliminaries before he can get to the final battle. The final battle of the preliminaries is with Cloud, who is secretly working for Hades. After defeating or losing to Cloud, Cerberus appears. Hercules holds the beast off until Sora returns to defeat it, winning entrance into the real games. Tournament Cups Throughout the game, different cups (tournaments) will be unlocked for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to compete in. There are four modes for every cup. First, the regular mode - Sora, Donald, and Goofy face the enemies as they come. After winning a cup in that mode, solo mode is unlocked - this time, Sora faces all the enemies alone. The third mode is a timed competition, and the final mode allows the team to face any enemy from the cup. The modes are unlocked in succession and only for a specific cup. The following is a list of the cups and how to unlock them. * Phil Cup - Seal the Traverse Town Keyhole. * Pegasus Cup - Complete Monstro. * Hercules Cup - Seal the Halloween Town and Neverland Keyhole's. * Hades Cup - Seal the Hollow Bastion Keyhole. * Gold Match - Complete the Hades Cup. * Platinum Match - Seal the Hollow Bastion Keyhole and unlock all other cups. '' Chain of Memories This time, the team, ''Cloud, and Hercules are the only people involved in the games, which involve an obstacle course. Hades has hired Cloud to defeat Hercules, in exchange for restoring his lost memories. Cloud loses to Hercules, but even though Hades refuses to restore his memories, Sora comforts Cloud, reminding him that even small events can help someone remember things. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In a screenshot of ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Roxas is seen fighting some Shadow''s on the entrance of the coliseum. And ''Demyx is seen fighting Heartless too. ''Kingdom Hearts Coded In a screenshot ''Sora, Donald & Goofy are seen entering Olympus Coliseum and seeing Hercules in the Distance and rumours of King Mickey in the Arena (not at the same time) conversing with Phil. Characters Image:Hercules.jpg|Hercules Image:Roxas.jpg|Roxas Image:Phil.jpg|Philoctetes Image:Hades.jpg|Hades Image:Megara.jpg|Megara Image:Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus Image:Mickey.jpg|King Mickey Enemies Heartless Boss Battles Image:Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus Image:KH2-Hydra.jpg|Hydra Image:Rock Titan.jpg|Rock Titan Image:Ice Titan.jpg|Ice Titan Image:Kh2-sephiroth.jpg|Sephiroth Mini-Games Treasures '' Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II Dalmatians Trinities *Green ''Trinity Mark: As you enter the world on the left, by the Pegasus Cup ranking board. *Yellow Trinity: In the lobby, next to a pedastal. Reveals the Keyhole. *Blue Trinity: As you enter the world, there is one at the feet of the giant gladiator on the left and another one at feet of the gladiator on the right. *White Trinity: In the middle of the Coliseum Entrance. Category:Worlds Category:Olympus Coliseum